Only From You
by Seitsuya
Summary: Dedicated for S.N.S Event Hanasu Of Chocolato in Shrine. Cara Sasuke mempertahankan Naruto agar tetap melajang. Shounen-ai always. as usual, Dont like? dont read! if you read, review please!


**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto

**Status:** Complete

**Length:**6k+, Oneshot

**Main Pairing:**Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Slight Pairing:**Nara Shikamaru x Inuzuka Kiba

**Warning:**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, maybe a little OGS

_Special for Valentine's Event in Shrine, and you, reader!_

_Happy valentine, all!_

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih karena mau menemani Ino ke taman bermain."

"Ya."

"Sasuke-kun, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Hn."

"Begini, sepertinya Ino… jadi suka sama Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn. Ya sudah. Jalani saja."

"KYAA~~ sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun."

**SASUKE POV**

Hmm.. Kalian pasti bingung dengan percakapan mendadak ini. Tapi sebelum kujelaskan situasinya, aku akan memperkenalkan sedikit tentang diriku. Uchiha Sasuke, dengan melihat nama keluargaku saja, aku rasa kalian pasti tahu siapa aku. Ya, aku adalah keturunan Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga yang dianugrahi dengan kekayaan yang aku pun tak tahu kapan habisnya, wajah yang berkharisma nan rupawan, dan masih banyak lagi yang jika kuceritakan mungkin akan membuat kalian semakin kagum. Aku murid kelas XI di Konoha High School. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut berwarna biru kehitaman dan melawan gravitasi, kulit putih pucat , dan mata sekelam malam, seringkali menjadi target brutal dari para manusia yang menamakan dirinya Sasuke_ Fans Club_ yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras itu. Begini, aku tegaskan pada kalian bahwa aku adalah seorang yang memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan orang kebanyakan dalam bidang orientasi seksual. Kalian biasa menyebutnya Gay. Aku tak memiliki minat sedikit pun pada makhluk berambut panjang dan bersuara nyaring atau yang biasa disebut wanita. Mereka berisik, menyebalkan, dan membuat hidupku susah. Dan tadi? Aku baru saja selesai berkencan dengan makhluk bernama wanita itu? Ya, aku memang habis menemani gadis yang mempunyai nama Yamanaka Ino. Menemaninya berkeliling taman bermain yang ada di kota ini. Tentu bukan tanpa tujuan aku melakukan hal seperti berjalan berjam-jam disampingnya seperti itu. Ada sebabnya, dan inilah sebabnya,

**NORMAL POV**

"Temeeeeeee~~, dengarkan ceritaku!" di petang yang cerah, bersamaan dengan suara indah nan cempreng itu berkumandang, sebuah pintu di kediaman Uchiha terbuka dengan lebarnya sampai hampir terlepas dari tempatnya, dan yang kita ketahui pemilik kamar itu adalah Sasuke.

"Apalagi, Dobe? Penolakan macam apalagi yang kau terima?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang kegiatan membaca bukunya terganggu oleh suara dobrakan pintu kamarnya itu. Seakan sudah tahu maksud kedatangan pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

"Hiks… Ino-chan… Kali ini dia bilang, dia mau fokus ke Ujian Semester yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi, Teme. Padahal itu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Hiksu…. Aku yakin itu hanya alasan, Teme. Huwaa…" tangis _OOC_ seorang pemuda yang tadi masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan cara yang tergolong luar biasa. Dialah Namikaze Naruto, deskripsi tentang keluarganya kurang lebih sama dengan keluarga Sasuke. Hanya ada sedikit keistimewaan dalam diri Naruto, dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah, mata sebiru langit yang juga cerah, mungkin dengan deskripsi yang seperti ini banyak yang akan mengira bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang manis. Namun jika melihatnya langsung, kesan itu pasti langsung sirna. Badannya tinggi tegap, aura maskulin selalu menguar dari tubuhnya meskipun _cologne_ yang dia gunakan berbau_ citrus,_ rahang yang mengeras karena pengaruh pubertas membuat setiap wanita yang dilempari senyum olehnya langsung jejeritan dengan darah mengalir pada hidungnya. Berlebihan mungkin, namun begitulah seorang Namikaze Naruto. _Cute but cool_. Tapi kadar ketampanannya masih dibawah Sasuke. Naruto bisa dikatakan mendekati kata 'sempurna', namun Sasuke masih lebih mendekati kata 'sempurna' itu. Lantas apa yang kisah cintanya terombang-ambing bagai kapal nelayan dilaut bebas tengah badai sampai membuatnya _OOC_ parah? akan ada penjelasannya nanti.

"Oh. Sabar saja kalau begitu." jawab Sasuke datar dan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke lawan bicaranya.

"Aarrrgghh! Selalu nasihat tak membantu itu yang kau berikan padaku. Itu hanya membuat percintaanku semakin terpuruk, Sasuke." Naruto masih menangis meraung-raung karena kisah cintanya yang kandas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga hari. Selalu begini nasib kisah cintanya. Tragis dan mengenaskan. Dan setiap kisahnya kandas, dia selalu datang pada Sasuke, hanya Sasuke. Naruto pun tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas ketika dia merasakan sakit, dia hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sendiri tahu kalau respon Sasuke hanya kata-kata singkat nan padat yang tak berguna. Sabar? Berapa kali lagi dia harus sabar dalam menghadapi cobaan tentang cintanya yang tak pernah berjalan lama?

"Haaa~~ dengan ini, sudah berapa kali ya? Hari ulang tahun, hari natal, selalu saja merayakan pesta patah hati…." ujar Naruto duduk di kasur Sasuke dengan muka putus asa dan tertunduk.

"Dan sekarang hari_ Valentine_ pun samaa.." tangisannya pecah lagi, Naruto menutupi mukanya dengan bantal milik Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apalagi, Dobe. Lelah aku mengurusi kisah cintamu yang berantakan itu." ucap Sasuke menutup buku yang dia baca. Dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau saja yang hanya mendengarkan lelah, bagaimana aku yang mengalaminya, Teme?" kata Naruto yang ekspresinya sedikit kesal. Dan menutup kembali mukanya dengan bantal, namun tangisnya sudah hilang sekarang.

"Makanya aku bilang kalau kau harus sabar." kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya sedih melihat Naruto menangis begitu. Dia tahu itu hanya kelakuan konyol Naruto yang berlebihan dan tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa nantinya. Namun hey! Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis karena dirinya? Jika ada, orang itu bukanlah Sasuke. Sangat dicintainya? Menangis karena dirinya? Ya, Sasuke memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak Kushina-_obasan_-ibu dari Naruto menitipkan Naruto yang ketika itu berumur sama dengannya yaitu enam tahun pada ibunya-Uchiha Mikoto. Rasa suka itu bertransformasi menjadi suatu rasa yang lebih _complex_, yaitu cinta. Dan rasa itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Mungkin awalnya Sasuke hanya menyukai senyum Naruto yang mempesona itu. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, apalagi setelahnya keluarga Namikaze memutuskan untuk tinggal didekat rumahnya. Jadilah mereka semakin dekat, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, main bersama, segala kegiatan hampir dilakukan bersama. Dan tak terasa seperti ada ikatan batin antar mereka, dan Sasukelah yang menyadari hal itu. Karena rasanya mustahil jika Naruto yang merasa terlebih dahulu.

Dan pernyataan untuk pertanyaan 'Menangis karena dirinya?', memang Sasuke lah penyebab Naruto selalu meraung-raung tentang kisah cintanya itu. Selama ini, alasan kenapa semua wanita yang menjadi pacar ataupun yang sedang disukai Naruto selalu mencampakannya adalah karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke sendiri yang membuat wanita-wanita itu berpaling padanya. Dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang dipikirkan Naruto selain dia. Tidak ada orang yang boleh dekat dengan Naruto seperti kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah boleh! Karena Naruto itu miliknya, seorang Namikaze Naruto hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian pun pasti mengerti dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya malam itu dihabiskan oleh Naruto dengan cerita tanpa henti ketika mengingat kisah cintanya sampai membuat ia harus tidur di rumah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tentu sangat senang dengan hal ini, meski tak tampak dari raut mukanya. Seorang Uchiha harus pandai mengendalikan diri meski hatinya sedang berbunga sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi di Konoha, dimana berbagai macam kendaraan sudah mulai berlalu-lalang di kota besar ini. Meskipun banyak kendaraan itu akan menyebabkan polusi membludak dimana-mana. Namun jika di Konoha, hal itu takkan terjadi. Karena pepohonan di daerah ini masih lah sangat banyak dan lebat tertanam disetiap pinggir jalan di Konoha. Inilah langkah yang diambil oleh Hokage-Walikota Konoha dalam mengantisipasi dampak dari polusi dan juga upaya penyelamatan bumi dari kemusnahan. Membuat Konoha masih terasa kesejukannya. Kesejukkan selalu membuat perasaan tenang dan pikiran jernih. Namun kesejukan itu sepertinya tidak membawa pengaruh untuk seseorang yang sedang patah hati macam Naruto. Dia sudah memakai seragam lengkap _a la_ Konoha High School, dengan langkah gontai dia menemui Sasuke yang sekarang telah ada di depan kediaman Namikaze. Oh, ditambah dengan aura suram yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Mungkin dia sudah terlihat layaknya orang yang sudah bosan hidup. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan tragis itu hanya bisa membatin dalam hati.

'Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan aku atas kasih sayangku yang sedikit melenceng ini.' kira-kira seperti itu _inner_ Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar Naruto tetap bersamanya. Jadilah dia memakai cara itu. Cara yang mungkin membuat Naruto menderita sementara. Mengapa sementara? Buktinya tangisan itu sudah berhenti, hanya ada aura suram pada diri Naruto. Dan sebentar lagi pasti sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"Sebentar lagi _Valentine _kan? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan pesta patah hatiku dengan makan _White Chocolate_ buatanmu seperti setahun lalu itu. Ah, tidak jadi. Bisa mati aku kalau memakan coklat racun macam itu." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengingat peristiwa setahun lalu, ketika Sasuke dipaksa ikut kelas memasak oleh kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Entah jenis ancaman seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi hingga membuat Sasuke mau melakukan hal gila macam itu. Sepertinya Itachi ingin mengingatkan Sasuke kalau membuat coklat itu tidak segampang yang ia kira, dan Itachi mengharapkan setelahnya Sasuke akan lebih sedikit menghargai usaha para wanita yang selalu berusaha keras membuat coklat untuknya.

Jadilah, jenis coklat yang dipilih Sasuke adalah _White Chocolate_. Dengan pengetahuan_ a la _kadarnya (panasin di panci, tuang ke cetakan), dia membuat coklat itu sendiri-karena ia melakukannya ketika sekolah sudah pulang. Bisa runtuh harga dirinya jika ada yang melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat coklat. Terkutuk lah kau, wahai Itachi Uchiha.

Dan yang menjadi _taster _ketika itu adalah Naruto. Dan kalian tentu tahu selera dari Sasuke. _NOT SUGAR ALWAYS_! Dan jadilah Naruto yang penyuka manis langsung membuang coklat yang baru ia gigit sedikit itu dan disambut dengan jitakan dari Sasuke karena dianggap tak menghargai usahanya itu.

Meskipun Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ketika Sasuke memaksanya. Namun ketika Sasuke sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk membuang coklat yang ada di tangan Naruto itu, Naruto langsung menjauhkannya dari Sasuke dan langsung memakan coklat tanpa rasa itu. Dan berucap "Makasih, Teme! Suatu kebanggaan bagiku menikmati coklat tanpa rasa yang langka ini. Tapi lebih baik lagi jika kau tak usah membuatnya lagi." dan langsung mendapati aura hitam dan menusuk dari Sasuke. Berakhirlah hari _Valentine_ iu dengan kejar-kejaran antar Sasuke dan Naruto. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke malu dan Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Sudahlah, jangan pernah ingat kenangan yang memalukan itu! Pusing kepalaku setiap mengingatnya," kata Sasuke yang memang kepalanya sedikit pusing mengingat kenangan yang tak indah itu. Namun terselip kebahagiaan disana ketika Naruto mau memakan coklat pertama buatannya.

"Hahaha ma-maaf , Teme. Habisnya itu kenangan yang tak bisa kulupakan. 'Seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru satu kali membuat coklat sepanjang lima belas tahun tahun umurnya' .hahaha…" tawanya dan langsung dibungkam dengan jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat! Kita hampir terlambat, Bodoh." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Iya-iya. Dan tolong tanpa ada kata 'bodoh' ! Peringkat kau dan aku itu tidak jauh berbeda, Teme. Kau peringkat dua dan aku peringkat tiga. Hanya beda tipis." ujar Naruto tak terima. Peringkat satu diisi oleh Shikamaru Nara tentunya. Si pemuda jenius bin malas.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah, Dobe." dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Konoha High School.

***Ditengah Perjalanan Menuju KHS***

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" sapa beberapa siswi yang juga sedang berjalan ke Konoha Senior High School. Naruto memang terkenal, dia adalah Kapten Basket Konoha High School yang namanya telah tersebar kemana-mana. Mengingat prestasi yang sudah ia torehkan untuk Konoha High School. Sasuke juga pastinya terkenal, namun dia tak seperti Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler macam Naruto. Kebanyakan waktu di sekolah dia habiskan dengan membaca buku berpengetahuan. Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang mencari cintanya kemana-mana. Dia hanya duduk manis dan tanpa dicaripun cinta itu akan datang sendirinya. Tentunya akan ditolak. Namun khusus untuk wanita yang disukai Naruto atau menjadi pacar Naruto atau sedang mengincar Naruto, dia akan mengeluarkan sedikit kharismanya untuk membuat para wanita itu berpaling padanya. _Poor_, Naruto…

"Oh, selamat pagi, semua!" kata Naruto dengan senyum. Prinsip Naruto 'Tebarkan senyum kebahagiaanmu pada semua orang, maka orang akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau sampaikan', dan jelas Sasuke tidak menyukai ini, melihat Naruto menyebarkan senyum cerahnya pada semua orang yang di temuinya. Senyum itu hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak boleh yang lain. Dan dengan mengeluarkan sedikit aura kharismatik yang ia miliki, para wanita itu langsung menoleh ke Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto yang langsung membuat mata para siswi itu membentuk lambang hati dan lari dengan darah bercucuran pada hidungnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah tanda-tanya-besar yang menandakan bahwa ia bingung dengan sikap para wanita itu, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Sedikit rasa khawatir menyelinap dibenaknya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto tau? Mungkin dia akan menganggap Sasuke pengkhianat yang selalu mengambil kekasihnya. Namun itu takkan terjadi jika Naruto tidak tahu. Ya, begitulah. Dan tak terasa papan bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' sudah berada didepan mata mereka. Sedikit terburu-buru mereka masuk ke melewati pintu gerbang, takut telat. Dan menuju kelas mereka di lantai 2 atau tepatnya XI-A.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Kelas XI-A***

"Oi, Shikamaru! Pinjam buku latihan fisika milikmu! Aku ingin menyalinnya. Setelah itu ajarkan aku juga, Elektromagnetik benar-benar menyiksa otakku yang berkapasitas kecil ini." teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya dengan frustasi. Yang kita kenal dengan nama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hoaamm~ nih, ambil saja. Aku akan mengajarkannya nanti. Tapi di rumahku." pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru langsung mengambil buku tulis berukuran standar dari tasnya dan disertai dengan seringai _a la_ Nara ketika mengucapkan kata 'rumahku'. Dan si Inuzuka langsung merinding dibuatnya. Kekasihnya ini memang amat sangat santai, tapi semua perkataannya serius dan tidak pernah ingkar.

"Ahahaha… Lebih baik tidak usah. Aku akan memintanya pada- NARUTO! Kau penyelamatku!" teriak Kiba ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut cerah diikuti dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ dibelakangnya. Kiba langsung menarik Naruto menuju bangku milik Naruto dan duduk dibangkunya yang kebetulan berada didepan bangku Naruto. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya mendesah kecewa, tapi tak terlalu memikirkannya. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya. Dan Sasuke , tak terlalu memikirkannya dan malah menuju bangkunya sendiri. Kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukan hal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang yang dekat-dekat dengan Naruto? Karena Kiba milik Shikamaru. Itu alasan yang cukup jelas, bukan?

"Ada apa, Kiba?" jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba. Hanya ingin basa-basi saja.

"Hehehe… Kau pasti taulah… Elektromagnetik itu susah sekali, Naruto. Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku, kan?" ucap Kiba dengan hawa suram _plus _memelas yang pastinya ampuh untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Tapi tolong jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan. Kenapa tidak minta kekasihmu saja, sih? Jelas-jelas lebih pintar dariku," ungkap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku latihan fisika miliknya. Harus ia akui, ia pun memiliki kesulitan dalam bidang Elektro. Hukum _Oersted _dan_ Faraday_ sering membuatnya bingung. Bukan kesulitan yang berarti memang, tapi yang namanya kesulitan pasti membuat sulit.

"Tidak! Kalau besoknya aku harus tidak masuk sekolah atau jalan terpincang-pincang, lebih baik tidak usah mengerjakannya." jawab Kiba sambil menyalin tugas yang ada dibuku Naruto. Naruto hanya maklum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sabar ya, Kiba! Aku tahu kamu kuat." ujar Naruto setengah mengejek, dan langsung tertawa melihat ekspresi Kiba yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau menyebalkan'. Dan sembari menunggu si Raja Telat yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan guru fisika kelas XI, siswi dan siswa kelas XI-A mengisi waktunya dengan berbagai macam kegiatan layaknya pelajar biasa. Seperti ke kantin, _browsing_ menggunakan _Hand Phone,_ mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset_ dari _I-pod_ yang mereka bawa, tidur, berlari sana-sini, dan beberapa kegiatan tak jelas lainnya. Dan setelah bel tanda satu pelajaran telah terlewati berbunyi, barulah Kakashi datang dengan muka polos tak tahu apa-apa.

"Yo! Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapanya ketika masuk kelas dengan tampang tak berdosa seperti biasa.

"Pagi, _Sensei_!" jawab anak muridnya yang sudah tahan banting dengan kebiasaan guru mereka satu ini.

"Ya, seperti biasa saya minta maaf karena telat. Dan saya yakin kalian pun pasti tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan tugas yang saya berikan akan dikumpulkan pada bel kedua pelajaran saya. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, jadi Induksi elektromagnetik adalah proses….." dan Kakashi mulai mengoceh tentang pelajaran membosankan itu sampai bel berbunyi dan menyuruh para murid mengumpulkan tugas di mejanya yang ada di ruang guru. Lalu Kakashi melenggang keluar dari kelas itu dengan santai.

Kiba yang sedari tadi memasang wajah lesu ditambah frustasi langsung cerah begitu mendengar bel berbunyi. 'Siksaanku berakhir untuk hari ini.' pikirnya. Meskipun pelajaran berikutnya harus diisi dengan pelajaran geografi yang menjelaskan tentang bentang alam kawasan Asia Tenggara yang juga bikin bosan. Tak masalah. Asalkan dia terbebas dari fisika. Dan guru Yuhi Kurenai pun masuk ke kelas XI-A dan langsung menjelaskan tentang betapa rumitnya bentang alam di kawasan Asia Tenggara. Shikamaru tidur, Naruto dan Kiba yang serius memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya, Sasuke yang terus melihat Naruto, dan beberapa kegiatan lazim yang dilakukan para pelajar ketika guru menerangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TEETT TEETT TEETT!

Tiga kali bunyi bel yang membuat telinga sakit itu terdengar merdu untuk semua siswa di Konoha High School. Tak terkecuali untuk kelas XI-A yang telah jenuh dengan penjelasan berentet dari Kurenai. Ya, bunyi bel itu menandakan waktu pelajaran telah berganti menjadi waktu istirahat.

"Naruto! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"Yosh! Ayo! Perutku juga meraung minta diisi. Teme, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, Dobe. Aku ingin ke ruang guru."

"Hah? Mau apa kau ke ruang guru?"

"Meletakkan buku tugas fisika kita ke meja Kakashi-_sensei._"

"Buat apa? Kenapa harus kau?"

"Aku hari ini piket. Aku duluan." lelah terus dihujami pertanyaan tidak penting dari Naruto.

"Oh, yasudah. Ayo, Kiba!" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba dan bergegas menuju kantin menyisakan Shikamaru yang kecewa karena kekasihnya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto.

'Masih banyak waktu, Shikamaru.' batin Shikamaru menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

***Ditempat Sasuke***

Menyebalkan. Satu kata cukup untuk menilai keadaan tempat yang sedang Sasuke lewati. Dimana para wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan liar, tak jarang ada wanita yang dengan percaya dirinya menghampiri Sasuke hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya, Sasuke yang tidak mengenal gadis itu menjawab dengan gumaman kecil dan dengan dinginnya memerintah gadis itu untuk menyingkir. Namun itu tak menyulutkan semangat para gadis-gadis itu. Justru semakin memujanya. Dengan langkah cepat sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke Ruang Guru. Dan langsung menaruh tumpukan buku itu di meja yang terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan '_Mr_. Hatake'. Siapa lagi yang bermarga seperti itu selain Kakashi? Jawabannya tidak ada. Memberi sedikit sapaan pada guru yang tengah berada disana dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu melewati toilet wanita. Ya, karena Ruang Guru yang berdekatan dengan _toilet_ wanita mengharuskannya melewati sarang wanita itu. Dan ketika sudah berada sedikit jauh dari_ toilet_ itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menabraknya, sepertinya gadis itu terburu-buru ingin ke _toilet_.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tak sengaja." katanya lalu melewati Sasuke yang sedang merapikan kembali kemejanya.

'_Aku tahu, mungkin dia tidak tahan lagi karena panggilan alam, tapi setidaknya gunakan indera penglihatannya dengan baik.'_batin Sasuke menggerutu karena tubrukan dari gadis itu cukup keras, menoleh sebentar pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut merah yang terlihat mencolok dan dengan kacamata berbingkai kotak coklat bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Kembali menatap kedepan, dan tak sengaja mata _onyx_ miliknya melihat sebuah buku siswa tergeletak disamping kakinya, sepertinya milik gadis itu. Dan secara tak sengaja pula matanya melihat foto yang ada didalam buku siswa itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika Sasuke melihat data di sampul depan buku putih polos dengan ukuran _6cm x 10cm_ yang tengah digenggamnya sekarang.

_Nama : Namikaze Naruto_

_Kelas: XI-A, Konoha Senior High School_

_Alamat: Jalan Haruyuki 12 no. 7 , Konoha_

'Ini buku siswa milik Naruto' batinnya. Haha… mendapat saingan lagi rupanya. Sasuke pun menyeringai sinis entah pada siapa dan berlalu meninggalkan toilet itu. Buku siswa milik Naruto sekarang sudah terselip di dalam saku celananya. Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat sudah menggema beberapa waktu lalu, dengan segera Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sembari mempersiapkan rencana untuk membuat wanita tadi berpaling padanya dan membuat Naruto tetap jadi melajang sampai ia siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda pirang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Kelas XI****-A***

GREKK

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan tampaklah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, membuat beberapa pasang mata menghadap ke arahnya.

"Oi, Teme! Lama sekali kau! Masa pergi ke ruang guru saja selama itu?" kata Naruto melihat Sasuke datang ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke bangku milik Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke hanya diam tak menggubris dan langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmm.. Biar kutebak! Pasti banyak wanita yang menghadangmu. Huh, Teme. Seandainya aku jadi kau, takkan kulewatkan kesempatan berharga itu. Lumayan, untuk menghiasi hariku yang penuh dengan patah hati ini." ungkap Naruto _hyperbolis_.

"Seperti yang kau katakan." singkat padat namun tak jelas.

"Ahaha… Sudahlah, sebentar lagi Iruka-_sensei _datang." jawab Naruto sembari menunggu guru kesayangannya itu.

"Dobe…"

"…"

"Dobe."

"…" yang dipanggil tetap saja diam tak menyahut, menoleh pun tidak.

"Naruto," inilah cara terakhir agar si pirang mau menoleh.

"Ya? Apa?" dan berhasil ternyata. Akhirnya Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Bodohnya, Sasuke hanya diam setelahnya.

Bingung.

Sasuke bingung, bagaimana cara dia bertanya tentang wanita itu? Namanya saja Sasuke tak tahu. Sepertinya juga Naruto tak mengenalnya. Karena sasuke tak pernah liat Naruto berbicara dengan wanita kacamata itu. Ah, mungkin dengan menyebutkan ciri-ciri gadis itu dapat dijadikan acuan.

"Apa, Sasuke?" jengah, karena pertanyaanya tak digubris sedari tadi.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata coklat?"

BLUSH

_'Reaksi macam apa, itu?'_ firasat buruk melanda perasaan Sasuke melihat reaksi Naruto yang memerah setelah ia mengungkapkan ciri-ciri wanita itu.

"Ka-kau kenal dia darimana, Sasuke?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Dobe." Sasuke coba menenangkan diri.

" Iya, Teme. Aku mengenalnya. Tadi, ketika istirahat. Baru saja. Dia bilang kalau dia suka padaku. Aku belum menjawabnya. Namanya Karin. Astaga Sasuke, mungkin untuk _Valentine_ kali ini aku akan mendapat coklat yang sebenarnya selama enam belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Dan pesta patah hatiku akan batal." jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Lama sasuke terdiam. Sampai akhirnya pintu kelas XI-A dibuka oleh pria berambut coklat di ikat tinggi, perawakan lembut dan manis.

"Hai, anak-anak!" sapanya lembut. Dialah Umino Iruka, guru matematika kelas XI yang membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi keteteran memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapat perhatiannya. Matematika yang dianggap sulit pun bisa terasa menyenangkan apabila belajar bersamanya. Menghitung jumlah seribu deret geometri sebanyak lima puluh kali pun akan mudah jika dia yang mengajarkannya.

"HAI, IRUKA-_SENSEI_!" jawab anak-anak dengan penuh semangat. Suara Rock Lee yang biasanya paling semangat pun, kini tertelan dengan suara anak kelas XI-A ketika Iruka menyapa.

"Siap untuk berkutat dengan angka lagi?" tanya Iruka dengan senyuman yang mungkin bisa membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Sayangnya si Raja Telat itu tak ada disitu. Entah kemana.

"TENTU SIAP,_ SENSEI_!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Sekarang kita mulai dengan materi tentang barisan tingkat lima. Jadi untuk menentukan suku ke-n dari barisan tingkat lima adalah dengan menambahkan…." dan pelajaran itu berlanjut dengan tenang dan damai. Hampir semua murid memperhatikannya. Ya, hampir. Karena buktinya ada seorang murid bermata hitam kelam dan berambut raven yang pandangannya menerawang melewati jendela kelas yang menghadap lapangan tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka. Pandangannya saja tak tertuju dengan jelas, apalagi pikirannya. Dan dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Pikirannya masih melanglang buana, mematangkan kembali rencana yang biasa ia lakukan untuk targetnya.

'Hmm.. Kemana ya? Ke Taman kota? Ke Taman bermain? Makan malam? Nonton bioskop? Hm, mungkin ke Taman kota saja. Belikan dia_ ice cream_, duduk di bangku taman depan air mancur, tarik perhatiannya, dia suka padaku, tak suka pada Dobe, tinggalkan." batinnya sambil melengkungkan seringaian di wajah putih mulus miliknya.

TEETT

Bunyi bel sekali yang panjang itu menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran kelima dan keenam telah berakhir. Disambut dengan raungan kecewa dari para murid kelas XI-2.

"YAA, KENAPA BERAKHIR?" mereka yang sedang seriusnya memperhatikan cara membentuk rumus malah diganggu dengan suara bel yang menusuk telinga itu.

"Ahahaha…Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula masih ada banyak waktu kan? Besok juga masih ada pelajaranku, kan? Nah, sekarang tugas kalian untuk mencari rumus untuk barisan tingkat enam." Kata Iruka pada anak-anak XI-A sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ah, sensei. Jangan! Lebih baik kita mencarinya bersama-sama. Dengan Iruka-_sensei_. Yayaya?" dengan muka memelas, Kiba mulai memohon.

"Hh~ baiklah. Kita akan mencarinya bersama. Sebagai gantinya kalian harus mengerjakan latihan tentang barisan tingkat lima yang sudah kita pelajari tadi. Kerjakan. Sendiri." kata Iruka dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir sambil melotot pada Kiba, Sai, dan Lee. Karena merekalah yang paling malas jika mendapat tugas dirumah.

"Emm.. Sensei, aku harus les melukis nanti. Tak sempat buat tugas."jawab Sai memelas.

"Sensei, aku harus lari lapangan lima puluh kali agar bisa seperti Gai-_sensei_." Lee mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sensei, aku-"

"Tidak ada alasan. Kerjakan semampu kalian." Iruka menyela sebelum Kiba menjelaskan alasannya dengan muka memelas _plus_berkaca-kaca yang membuat siapapun tak tahan melihatnya. Dan belalu meninggalkan kelas XI-A. Terganti dengan Morino Ibiki, guru pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Menjelaskan tentang politik luar negeri. Sebagian murid tertidur, sebagian lagi tetap terjaga namun tidak memperhatikan . Hei, jangan salahkan kelas XI-A yang tak memperhatikan! Salahkan Pembina kurikulum yang mengatur agar kelas XI-A mendapat pelajaran membosankan ini di akhir jam pelajaran. Jelas saja bikin ngantuk.

TEETT TEETT

Bel kemerdekaan pun berkumandang. Dengan segera semua murid di Konoha High School membereskan buku-buku mereka yang mungkin hanya pajangan saja. Karena tidak dibuka-buka lembaran isinya. Kelas XI-A pun begitu. Setelah berdoa, murid-murid langsung menghambur keluar dari kelas itu

"Woy, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru! Ayo pulang!" seru Naruto.

"Ayo, Naru! Shika! Sasuke juga!" kata Kiba tak sabar bertemu dengan Akamaru, anjing mungil miliknya.

"Aku ada urusan. Kalian duluan saja." jawab Sasuke sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Oh. Yasudah! Ayo KibShik!"

"KibShik? Itu siapa, Naru?" tanya Kiba. Karena setahunya tidak ada orang yang memiliki nama itu di KHS.

"Ya, KibShik. KibaShika." Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Terdengar jelek sekali. KibShik." kata Kiba membeo ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, intinya seperti itu. Ayo pulang!" Naruto langsung menyeret tangan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas yang sudah kosong. Sasuke pun langsung keluar dari Ruang Kelasnya dan menuju gerbang. Tak memperdulikan jeritan kagum dari para wanita ketika Sasuke melewati mereka. Bukan niat untuk mencari perhatian , namun hanya lorong yang dipenuhi wanita-wanita itu jalan yang ada untuk sampai kegerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya digerbang, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari gadis yang menjadi targetnya. Meneliti setiap gadis yang melewati gerbang itu. Dan gadis-gadis yang dilihat olehnya hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Terlewat percaya diri sepertinya.

Dan akhirnya ketemu. Wanita yang menabraknya tadi. Terlihat gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Dan merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu pun menoleh pada Sasuke. Sedikit rasa syok menghampiri pikirannya. 'Dia kan si Uchiha Sasuke ? Sedang menatapku? Sekarang?' Begitulah pikir wanita yang diketahui bernama Karin.

Dan Sasuke pun langsung memasang pose kharismatik miliknya. Datang menghampiri Karin. Dan teman-temannya hanya menjerit tertahan ketika Sasuke datang ke arah mereka

"Permisi." rasanya Sasuke sendiri ingin muntah ketika mulutnya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?" tanya Karin gagap.

"Punya waktu nanti?" dengan pesona _FULL_ Sasuke tanpa basa-basi mulai menggombal. Membuat teman-teman Karin lari tunggang-langgang ke_ toilet _dengan menutup hidung mereka.

"O-oh. Tentu. Kapan?" Karin mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Kapan kau punya waktu?" rasanya Karin terbang menuju langit ke sepuluh begitu kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Emm… Aku punya waktu nanti sore."

"Baguslah. Aku tunggu kau di Taman kota,"

"I-iya. Aku pasti datang. Pukul 16.00 nanti. Bisa?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan muka merona merah layaknya gadis sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi memang dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah. _See you _!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan Karin yang sekarang sedang pingsan dibelakangnya.

'Misi dimulai kembali.' batin Sasuke malas. Lelah juga harus bergombal ria di depan gadis-gadis itu. Tapi demi Naruto. Ya, demi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Di Taman kota***

Seorang perempuan mengenakan _long dress violet _dipadukan dengan jaket kulit warna putih, memakai sepatu _pantofel_ warna merah muda yang memiliki _heels _kira-kira setinggi lima sentimeter, berambut merah tergerai dan memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Ya, perempuan yang dikenal bernama Karin itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di Taman kota. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 03.45 . Masih 15 menit lagi. Mungkin karena terlalu senang sampai datang sedikit cepat. Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke mengubahnya jadi seperti ini. Mungkin saja rasa pada Naruto sudah menguap entah kemana.

Lima belas menit terasa lambat bagi Karin. Namun akhirnya Sasuke datang, menggunakan kaus putih polos dibalut dengan kemeja biru-hitam motif kotak-kotak tanpa dikancing. Celana jeans biru ke-abu-abu-an dan sepatu_ kets _putih dan topi hitam menghias kepalanya. Melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Karin.

"Menunggu terlalu lama?" tanya Sasuke ketika sudah berada dihadapan Karin.

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu cepat." terdengar lancar meski hati gugup. Ingin membiasakan diri dengan kharisma Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang, tapi mulai bosan.

"Ah, Iya. Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu namaku. Ladi, namamu siapa?"

"A-aku Karin." Karin gagap kembali.

"Oh. Bagus juga." kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya mau kabur saja rasanya.

"Terima kasih," Karin menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

"Nah, ayo! Kau mau beli_ ice cream_? Kau pasti haus."

"Ya, ayo!" Karin langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan bergelayut manja disana. Sasuke hanya pasrah. 'Hanya sebentar, Sasuke. Hanya sebentar'. Mulailah kebahagiaan Karin dan penderitaan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG

Suara bel di kediaman uchiha menggema karena ditekan oleh pemuda pirang bermata biru jernih. Tak lama kemudian terdengar derit pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tergerai yang diketahui merupakan nyonya Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Aih, Naruto-kun! Ayo masuk!" katanya senang melihat Naruto datang.

"Tidak usah, Miko-_basan_. Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Sasuke? Dia tidak ada di rumah, Naruto-kun. Pergi. _Obasan_ pun tak tahu dia kemana. Penampilannya rapi." jawab Mikoto terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat ketika Sasuke pergi.

"Jadi Miko-_basan _pun tak tahu ya?" Naruto pun terlihat berpikir. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sasuke membeli buku di Toko buku dekat taman kota. Tapi sepertinya ia harus pergi sendiri.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau masuk sebentar? Kita ngobrol lagi. Ohya, kakakmu Kyuubi kemana? Dia tidak terlihat. Itachi sampai uring-uringan karena belum bertemu Kyuubi hari ini."

"Ah, kalau Kyuu-nii sedang ada kegiatan studi banding ke Suna. Baru saja tadi pagi berangkat. Mungkin dia tidak sempat memberitahu Ita-nii." jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Baiklah, nanti akan ku beritahu pada Itachi." kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, _Obasan._" ujar Naruto sopan lalu pergi mninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Toko Buku di dekat taman kota. Dan ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan memasuki toko buku, _blue sapphire_ miliknya melihat hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Sasuke dan Karin sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati _ice cream_, ditambah dengan Karin yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia ingin menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari Sasuke. Rasanya marah melihat pemandangan itu. Entah pada Sasuke, atau pada Karin. Dan Naruto mengartikan itu sebagai rasa cemburu karena Sasuke telah mengembil Karin darinya. Memunafikan hatinya yang sebenarnya mengatakan bahwa _subject_ yang ia tuju itu salah. Naruto menghampiri mereka lewat jalan belakang hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di belakang dua manusia itu.

"Ehmm… Sasuke-kun, rasanya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Oh, begitu."

Rasanya panas, sesak, dan menyakitkan mendengar dua kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Seperti mempunyai arti kalau Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Entah, yang jelas sekarang Naruto ingin menghajar salah satu di antara mereka.

"KYAAAA~~ aku suka Sa-"

"Waduh, sudah berpindah kelain hati. Eh, Karin-chan?" suara yang biasanya terdengar ringan dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi berat dan menusuk. Dan Sasuke mulai merasa hal yang tidak enak. Segera ia berbalik dan menemukan Naruto tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Wah, ada Sasuke-kun rupanya." katanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Diam. Hanya diam. Ya, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke,

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Karin basa basi.

"Pentingkah pertanyaan itu untuk kujawab, Karin-chan?"

"Aaa…" gagap melanda tenggorokan Karin. Ia pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini, Sasuke-kun. Secara laki-laki?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan lagi-lagi sasuke hanya diam. Karin yang mendengar kata 'sesama lelaki', pikirannya malah kemana-mana. Mengira bahwa-

"TIDAK! Jangan memperebutkanku! Aku sudah milik Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! Tolong jangan ganggu kami!" dengan percaya diri yang berlebihan Karin berbicara seperti itu.

_'AMPUN! SI BODOH!_' dan Sasuke hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Ingin mengeluarkannya namun mulutnya seakan terkunci dengan tatapan Naruto yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Tidak, Karin-chan. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya." Singkat. Dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke ketempat yang sedikit sepi. Meninggalkan Karin yang memasang wajah bingung. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke belakang pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh di sebelah utara Taman Kota,

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh tekanan.

"…"

Jengah karena pertanyaannya yang tak kunjung di jawab oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Baiklah. Aku punya satu kesimpulan yang ku harap kesimpulanku itu tak benar."

Lagi-lagi hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kalau ia sudah lupa bagaimana cara berbicara..

"Kau selalu melakukan ini pada setiap gadis yang dekat denganku atau menjadi pacarku."

Tepat dan menusuk. Sasuke hanya sekali mengedipkan matanya tanda kalau yang Naruto katakan itu benar. Namun itu tak terlihat oleh Naruto karena sasuke sendiri menunduk. Dan diam merupakan pengganti dari jawaban 'iya' bagi Naruto.

"Bisa ku tahu alasannya?" dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab. Kesal, sungguh kesal. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke memaksa agar Sasuke mau melihatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Diam, sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Bedanya sekarang dia tengah berfikir.

_'Ini waktu yang tepat, mungkin. Terserah apa pendapatnya tentangku.' _batin Sasuke pasrah. Rasa lelah dalam menjalani peran pura-pura ini sudah mencapai batas sepertinya. Dan mulai menatap mata biru Naruto yang sekarang tak jernih, dipenuhi kabut kemarahan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit gentar.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya, heh?" tanya Sasuke yang melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Naruto yang tadi di kerah kemejanya dan berbalik memegang kerah kemeja jingga yang dikenakan naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu naruto. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan aku sangat teramat mencintaimu. Aku tak betah melihat wanita-wanita itu dekat denganmu. Itu alasanku. Sekarang terserah padamu. Masih mau menjadikanku temanmu atau tidak." jawab Sasuke dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. Melepaskan genggamannya di kerah Naruto karena merasa hal itu tak ada gunanya.

_Sapphire _milik Naruto terlihat terbelalak. Kaget. Benar-benar kaget akan pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Otaknya berputar keras. Bagaimana cara menanggapinya? Itu yang ada difikiran Naruto sekarang. Karena Naruto sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa ada kebahagiaan yang tersemat di hatinya ketika Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya._ Memory_ dalam otaknya mengingat kembali ketika rasa panas dan menyesakkan menghampirinya waktu Sasuke berduaan dengan Karin. Entah mendapat ilham darimana, Naruto tahu bagaimana perasaanya sekarang. Dan Naruto rasa, ia bisa bermain sedikit.

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Perbuatanmu seperti bukan Uchiha saja. Maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa. Kau bukanklah temanku lagi. Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu sebagai temanku lagi, Uchiha." jawab Naruto dengan dingin. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Selesai sudah. Semua berakhir dengan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Semua hancur. Tanpa ada sisa. Bahkan Naruto pun bisa berbicara sedingin itu setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Dan tak sudi lagi menyebut nama kecilnya. Ya, Sasuke sudah menerima semuanya. Dia sudah siap. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa diyakini oleh Sasuke. Diapun ikut pergi meninggalkan taman kota itu. Tak dipikirkannya bagaimana keadaan Karin sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****_**Valentine's day***_

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ini coklat untukmu. Selamat hari_ Valentine! _Semoga kau membalasnya di _white day _nanti." seorang gadis dengan muka merona meletakkan coklat hasil buatannya di meja Sasuke . Tentu tak di gubris Sasuke sama sekali.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke! Aku tau kamu kuat!" entah itu semangat atau ejekan. Mungkin ejekan. Kiba mengatakan hal yang biasa Naruto katakan padanya. Ternyata rasanya sangat menyenagkan. Mengubah nasihat menjadi ejekan, lain kali dia akan melakukan hal ini pada Naruto. Balas dendam.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kiba!" kata Sasuke memandang sebal ke arah Kiba. Dan yang di pandang hanya tertawa jika tak ditenangkan oleh Shikamaru, dia takkan berhenti. Shikamaru membungkan tertawa Kiba dengan ciuman tepat di bibir Kiba. Dan ketika melepasnya, Shikamaru berkata '_Happy Valentine_, _my puppy! You're still the one until now_.' .jelaslah Kiba bungkam seribu bahasa ditambah dengan muka merahnya yang langsung ditutupi dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Dan tidur kembali. Dan Sasuke hanya memandang iri. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun masuk dengan diam. Tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia terus menghindar kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya diam . Tak mau ikut campur urusan itu. Dan akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid langsung duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, menanti guru yang akan datang, mendengar ocehan dari guru-guru, istirahat, belajar lagi, pulang! Ya, begitulah rutinitas monoton sebagai pelajar. Sasuke pulang dengan membawa dua kantong lumayan besar yang isinya coklat semua. Tidak bisa di buang, karena nanti ibunya pasti marah dan bilang-

"Hargai mereka yang telah bersusah payah membuat coklat itu untukmu, Sasuke!"

Itulah sebabnya ia membawa semua coklat ini. Yang makan tentu bukan dia, rasa coklat terlalu manis untuk lidahnya, jadi yang makan Itachi atau Mikoto. Dan ketika di persimpangan jalan menuju kediamannya-

"Wah, kau dapat banyak juga ya , Uchiha!" ucap pemuda dibelakangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Sasuke tau siapa orang itu.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke seadanya kemudian berbalik. Melihat Naruto yang sudah memasang cengiran pada wajahnya. Kemana sikap dinginnya tadi dan kemarin?

"Tapi yang kudapat juga tak sedikit, lhoo.." ungkap Naruto bangga sambil mengangkat dua kantong yang ukurannya sama besar dengan punya Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Itukan yang kau mau? Sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengganggumu."ucap Sasuke berbalik berniat meninggalkan Naruto. Buat apa dia tetap disana? Tak ada artinya pula.

"Tapi, meski dapat coklat sebanyak ini. Entah mengapa, aku lebih ingin makan _White Chocolate _tanpa rasa yang dibuatkan seseorang karena paksaan kakaknya." jawab Naruto santai yang membuat Sasuke berhenti. Emosi mulai menguasai Sasuke. Apa-apaan si bodoh ini? Mau mempermainkannya? Sasuke menjatuhkan kantong yang tengah di genggamnya, berbalik dan menarik kerah seragam milik Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Idiot? Kau bilang, kau tak ingin menjadi temanku lagi, bukan? Lantas apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku memang bilang kalau kita tak bisa menjadi teman lagi. Aku berfikir mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih." perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto itu sukses membuat Sasuke melonggarkan genggamannya pada Naruto. Dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya ketika sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau? Membuatkanku white chocolate tanpa rasa itu, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun hatinya berjanji bahwa kali ini, dengan segenap kemampuannya, dia akan membuat _White Chocolate _terbaik yang dia bisa. Dan tak akan bisa ditiru oleh manusia manapun. Sedikit bersemu wajahnya ketika mengucapkan janji itu dalam hatinya. Dia memang seorang Uchiha yang harus pandai dalam penguasaan emosi, namun ada saatnya ketika perasaan itu tak terbendung lagi, bukan? Dan menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini pun rasanya takkan membuatnya mati. Sial, dia seperti gadis–gadis itu saja. Sasuke makin menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ayo! Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat coklat luar biasa itu!" Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan kebisuan Sasuke , dia pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mereka berlari menuju matahari terbenam. Menyongsong hari-hari luar biasa yang akan mereka lewati nantinya. Meninggalkan coklat yang harusnya mereka bawa pulang. Coklat itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka. Biarlah orang lain yang memakannya. Berharap dengan coklat peninggalan itu, orang lain dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

**END**

MuthiaNotes: Fyuhh~ akhirnya selesai juga! Ini ku persembahkan untuk S.N.S Event: Hanasu Of Chocolato yang diadain di _Shrine._ Sebisaku, aku udah coba bikin supaya ff ini ga ada _OGS/OOC_ nya. Tapi maaf kalau masih banget scene endingnya jadi ga jelas begini. Maklum, aku paling ga bisa bikin ending. Sebelumnya galau mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot atau twoshot. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan jadi oneshot! Maaf kalo kepanjangan, maaf kalau para reader jadi bingung bacanya. Maaf juga karena aku telah menistakan Karin disini, abis ga tau lagi siapa yang bisa di nistain kaya gini. Maaf Karin FC ! dan maaf juga karena banyak scene tentang pelajaran mereka di sekolah. Pelampiasan atas rasa stressku ini. Fufufu~

Dan sekarang, tolong jawab pertanyaanku ya!

Adakah typo disini? Kalau ada tolong kasih tahu dan jelaskan ya!.

Apakah suasana valentinenya terasa? Sebagai author, jujur, buat aku ga berasa.

Apakah NaruSasunya berasa? Aku udah berusaha sebisaku, lhoo..

Tolong jawab tiga pertanyaan ini ya! Via review! IYEY! Happy_ Valentine_ ya


End file.
